Question: A yellow pair of socks costs $$55$, which is $5$ times as much as a brown tie costs. How much does the brown tie cost?
Answer: The cost of the yellow pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the brown tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$55 \div 5$ $$55 \div 5 = $11$ A brown tie costs $$11$.